Keep Your Love Locked Down
by FreyaLin
Summary: Soul wonders whether or not to confess to the one and only, Maka Albarn. SoulxMaka


a/n: I highly suggest you listen to the song "Love Lockdown" by Kanye West and keep it on repeat! =D

* * *

**Keep Your Love Locked Down**

**by: FreyaLin**

Maka was in the kitchen preparing food while Soul was at the table tapping his fingers on the table watching her. He was in debate with himself to whether or not tell Maka that he loved her. They had been friends for a couple of years now; he was now 19 and she was 18.

He didn't want to ruin the friendship, they were the best of friends and he couldn't stand her feeling awkward around him. But he just couldn't keep his feeling to himself forever; it'll make him explode one day. And he, being the cool guy, did not want to release all of his feelings to her all at one time. "That's so un-cool"

He also couldn't keep thinking she was just a friend, because she was so much more. He glanced up and saw her stirring a pot. She turned to him and smiled. He clenched his fist; he couldn't possibly tell her and deal with the answer she'll give him.

But he needed to know and it was killing him. He sighed.

"It's better to throw some stuff out than to keep it all bottled up inside," he muttered, remembering Professor Stein giving him the same advice. Maka turn and raised a brow.

"Did you say something?" Soul nearly jumped.

"N-no, I was just saying that it's been a couple years now and your boobs still aren't as big as Blair-cha-"

"MAKA-CHOP!" Maka glared and turned her head away from him, insulted. He cursed, that was not what he wanted to say.

"Is dinner ready yet?" he asked grumpily. Maka chopping some vegetables turned around angrily.

"If you would help then maybe it would be done by now Soul Eater Evans!" she yelled throwing the knife around using it as a threat to him. He sighed, this was so not cool. He smiled at how cute she was being angry at him. He mentally slapped himself.

"Stupid hormones" he muttered and made his way to her. He went behind her and grabbed the knife she was holding. She perked up and turned to him.

"Soul!" she let go of the knife, and smirked. "Finally you lazy bum!" He just shrugged and started chopping up the vegetable. It was better that way or else he'd confess to her without even knowing. _That's right Soul just stay quiet and you won't say something stupid._

After a couple of minutes Maka was annoyed that he was being extremely quiet. She decided to break the silent, "Why are you so quiet?" automatically he replied.

"Because I don't want to talk to you." He gasped at what he said.

"Well fine, don't have to be so rude about it!" he mentally cursed at himself for not thinking before he spoke. Although it was partially true he didn't want to speak with her at the moment, he just didn't want to say something he'd regret, but sadly he did anyways. He sighed.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he turned of the stove. "You just caught me off guard and I answered without thinking." Maka raised a brow holding a couple plates in her hands.

"What were you thinking so deeply about that made you snap at me?" she pouted offended, scooping up a bowl of stew into the bowl. She made sure her back was pointed at him, letting him know that she was still mad at him. He smirked at how cute she was at the moment.

This whole situation was not going the way he wanted but he'd improvise and find a way to get the mood going before he could actually confess to her. _I can do this! It's just Maka anyways I must not be intimidated! _Just as he thought this she motioned towards him and he stumbled back surprised at her sudden action. _**So much for not being intimidated**_**, **the imp smirked. _Shut up!_

"Thanks for the help with cooking, although I can't say much for setting the table, thanks anyways," she smiled and sat down. The whole time he spent contemplating, she had gotten the plates and utensils out and placed the food on the table. _How long was I thinking anyways? _ "Are you going to answer my question?" he raised a brow.

"You asked me a question?" he straightened his composure and sat down at the table. Maka sighed.

"What were you thinking about?" she took a bite of her rice staring at him, waiting for him to answer her this time. He grabbed his plate and gave her a smirk.

"Nothing much, just counting how many souls we'll need before I become an awesome death scythe!" at this Maka smiled and nodded. _So far so good! _After a couple minutes of eating and chatting, the mood of the place lightened up and Soul decided it was time to tell her_, I can not lose to fear! Come on Soul you can do this! _

"So," he cleared his throat to get her attention. She looked up from her meal and smiled.

"Hm?"

"Uh, well, Maka…." He started looking directly at her eyes, those beautiful misty emerald eyes. "I just want to say…that…I real-"

"SOUL-KUUN! MAKA-CHAAN!" Blair barged in and smothered Soul into a heated embrace. _Damnit! _He cursed inwardly trying to get her off of him. He noticed Maka wiping her mouth and then.

"Maka- CHOP!" he was knocked out cold.

_**You lose**_**, **the little red imp snickered.

* * *

**a/n:** so what do you think? Liked it hated it? This was actually part of my "10 story ipod shuffle" but i decided to upload this one and make it longer.


End file.
